1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment system, and in particular to a treatment system for performing treatment by applying high-frequency current to a living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instrument and an apparatus or the like for performing treatment by applying high-frequency current to a living tissue are conventionally known in a medical field.
Specifically, for example, in Japanese Utility-Model Publication No. 2-36490, there is disclosed an electric scalpel apparatus having a configuration capable of performing treatment by applying high-frequency current simultaneously to two regions of a patient to whom one neutral electrode is attached from two scalpel-end electrodes.